mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Bob-omb
|homeland = Mushroom Kingdom |leader = King Bob-omb Bowser |origin = |subspecies = Bulky Bob-omb Bob-ulk Bob-omb Buddy Kab-omb King Bomb Para-bomb Glad Parabomb Rob-omb Lethal Bob-omb |related =Bob-omb Bob-omba |members = Admiral Bobbery Big Bob-omb Bombette Bomberto Bruce Bub Fahr Outpost Mayor General White Goldbob Jerry Lucky Master Crash Pa-Patch Sylvia Big Bob-omb |attacks = Exploding |defeated = Jumping Starman Picking up + throwing|affiliates = Admiral Bobbery Bombette Bob-omb Mafia}} Bob-ombs (originally formatted as Bob-Ombs) are a species found throughout the ''Mario'' series. They are small bomb-shaped beings who can create explosions by detonating themselves or being detonated. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' In Super Mario Bros. 2, black Bob-ombs are generic enemies that make frequent appearances. They light their fuse upon being provoked, often achieved by jumping on them. Depending on the game, they walk in a straight line or follow the player in an attempt to cause damage when they explode, which occurs shortly afterwards. ''Super Mario 64'' Red Bob-ombs are friendly, and are found in Super Mario 64 among other games. They are known to give advice, open cannons for use, and operate various devices in an attempt to help Mario. In the first level, Bob-omb Battlefield, the red Bob-ombs were locked in a war against the generic black Bob-ombs and their King, whom Mario had to destroy to get the game's first Power Star. ''Mario Party'' series Throughout the Mario Party series, they appear in many mini-games. In Mario Party, both red and black Bob-ombs appear on the board Wario's Battle Canyon where both sides are at war. However, it is resolved by the Superstar at then end. Bob-bombs also appears as partners in Mario Party 3 where one serves as Wario's main partner. One also appears in Mario Party 4 to announce that a Battle Minigame is about to happen, replacing Goomba from the previous game. In Mario Party 5, they appear in orbs to throw to another space. If you step on that space, you'll lose coins. They also appear in the 4 player mini-game Dodge Bomb as an item to throw and in another 4 player mini-game called Rumble Fumble, where they are an obstacle to the players. A weapon in super dual mode is called Bob-omb Cannon, which shoots Bob-bombs. Another weapon in super dual mode is Bob-bomb wall, which is a very secret weapon. Bob-omb has been in most of the other Mario games alongside Goomba and Koopa. Typically, they are in mini-games as something to avoid or throw at other people. Although the Bob-ombs are known to be hostile, nobody seems to know why or how. They are commonly seen as servants to Bowser and even the other various villains in the series. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Bob-ombs Reappear in a new electronic form. They only appear when Monty Moles throw them and in King Boo's lair when he spits them out. If Mario sprays water at them, they turn blue, allowing Mario to pick them up and throw them. ''Mario Kart'' series The Bob-omb is one of the items obtainable from Item Boxes. It can be thrown ahead of or behind you, only to explode when someone drives past it. If no one drives by within a few seconds, it will explode on its own. Anyone caught in the blast will be spun out briefly or will make the kart flip and the item thrower to be dragged. Bob-ombs first appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, as Wario and Waluigi's Special Item. This item is normally obtained if you are in 2nd-6th place. Bob-ombs also star in their own Battle game in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Bob-omb Blast. In this game, drivers go through item boxes that only have Bob-ombs. Each kart can carry up to 10 (5 for each character on the kart). The Bob-ombs function the same way they do in races, and the players throw Bob-ombs at each other to gain points. After Double Dash!!, Bob-ombs have appeared as regular items ever since. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bob-ombs play the role as contact grenades in the Super Smash Bros. series. When a Bob-omb makes contact with a player (or players), it will deal 30% damage with high knockback. When sitting for about 5 seconds, the Bob-omb will walk around on its own for about ten more seconds before exploding by itself. When near a ledge, a Bob-omb may even fall off and explode once hitting the ground. ''Paper Mario'' series In Paper Mario, friendly Bob-ombs can be seen living in Koopa Village. After a few of them escaped from Koopa Bros. Fortress, they lived up in the small town. Two Bob-ombs can be seen blowing up in Kooper's house and can be stopped by doing one of Koopa Koot's favors. The enemies appear in the Koopa Bros. Fortress where they serve under the Koopa Bros.. In battle, the Bob-ombs mainly attack by jumping into Mario. However, if the Bob-ombs are attacked, they will turn red attempting to explode on the next turn. Mario must be careful not to attack them directly or he'll take high damage. This can be easily dealt with using Kooper's Power Shell technique. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the enemies and allies return once again. Most of the friendly Bob-ombs can be seen living in Fahr Outpost with the Fahr Outpost in charge. More Bob-ombs live in Poshley Heights and a few more can be seen in areas. Admiral Bobbery is the oldest Bob-omb in the game and is one of Mario's partners. Pa-Patch and the other ship-loving Bob-ombs can be seen on Keelhaul Key. And, although he is part of a team, Master Crash is another Bob-omb who competes at the Glitz Pit of Glitzville where he is the leader of the Bob-omb Squad. As for the enemies, the first time Bob-ombs are fought is Master Crash's team in Glitzville. The Bob-ombs are little more stronger now having with all of its stats increased by 1 since the last game. More Bob-ombs can be fought in the Pit of 100 Trials. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Bob-ombs are first seen in Goomba Fortress where they rain down from the sky. Mario must actually use the Bob-omb to destroy certain gates to proceed. Bob-ombs are also seen at Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla as regular enemies. In battle, they act much the same as in the previous games. Bob-ombs are also used as attacks by Bowser Jr.. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Bob-ombs are semi-common enemies in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. They appear in the Beanbean Outskirts, and sometimes assist Paratroopeas and Tanoombas as well. If a Bob-omb spots Mario or Luigi in the overworld, it will light its fuse and begin to run around frantically. Its attack pattern is similar to that of the Paper Mario Bob-ombs; however, they will always attempt to blow up their targets, and they can relight their fuses at will. This attack can cause a bro to become dizzy, although it can be countered with a well-timed hammer near the approaching foe (as hitting them will also trigger the explosion). When defeated, they occasionally drop a Red Pepper. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Bob-ombs appear in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Here, they are found in Gritzy Desert and the Gritzy Caves. They can ram to attack the Mario Bros., but can sometimes trick them by running toward one Bro., then looking the other way and attacking the opposite bro. After they take at least twenty-three damage, they either run and explode into a brother or walk back and forth and explode into a chosen brother, which can be avoided by a Hammer. Both attacks can cause dizziness. A new variant of Bob-omb appears later in the game, called Lethal Bob-omb. Both variations will only take one damage from fire and ice. Also, a large Shroob version, called Shroob-omb, is used by Commander Shroob and is programmed to take only one damage from every attack used on it. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' Bob-ombs make a reappearance in the game Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Bowser first discovers Bob-ombs in his castle. They appeared to be rounded up in a cage by Fawful and were abandoned. When Bowser frees the Bob-ombs, he gains a new attack called Bob-omb Blitz. Also, in Bowser's Castle, Bob-ombs are found inside of the Jailgoon suits aside from Goombas in others. Bob-ombs also make a second appearance when Mario and Luigi fight Junker. Bob-ombs are one of the enemies that may appear when Junker empties out a Junker Can. Also, after turning thin again, Bowser starts literally burning fat, and the fire lights several bins filled with Bob-ombs, and the explosion blasts Bowser all the way into the Tunnel. They are also present in the underground of Bowser's Castle and near the roof of Peach's Castle, being obstacles that the brothers and Bowser must pass by leaping over them. Bob-ombs also appear out of the rocks held by Pendrils when they are smashed with a hammer as Mario and Luigi. In addition, during the Blizzard Midbus battle, there is a lone Bob-omb sticking out of the massive snowball he uses to attack. Bowser must punch this so as to avoid having the snowball rolled into him, as well as damaging Blizzard Midbus once done. When his health is halved, he occasionally covers it. Bob-ombs are also among the enemies used by Dark Bowser after being healed by Fawful; they must be deflected by punching them, causing them to explode and defeat any enemies within the blast radius. Three new sub-species of Bob-ombs are also introduced: Fawful Bob-ombs when fighting the Tower of Yikk in Blubble Lake as giant Bowser, Alarm Bob-omb fought in Fawful's castle, and Dark Fawful Bombs as rare enemies that are held by Dark Fawful Guys in Fawful's castle. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Several Bob-ombs appear in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, mainly Mega Bob-ombs that are used to activate switches in the second area of Neo Bowser Castle. After defeating Antasma, Mario and Luigi work their way up the castle's central tower where the Elite Trio send down regular Bob-ombs and Mega Bob-ombs to slow the brothers down. In the final battle, Dreamy Bowser can conjure Dream Stone powered versions of Bob-ombs, called Dreamy Bob-ombs to attack. One or two Pelicrumps hold 1 Bob-omb at a time and if Mario does not kill the Pelicrump with the Bob-omb inside, the Pelicrump will drop the Bob-omb on Mario causing him damage. This attack cannot be dodged similar to the Beehoss bee attack when the Mario Bros. jump on them. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' While regular Bob-ombs do not appear in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, their paper versions do. If a copy of a Paper Bob-omb is defeated, it will ram into the bro who hit it, and explode directly, thus possibly rendering him Dizzy like in past Mario & Luigi games. Additionally, some Paper Bob-ombs may also appear as Shiny Bob-ombs. Trivia *Bob-ombs are more associated with Wario as they mainly appear on Wario's board Wario's Battle Canyon from Mario Party and one even appears as Wario's partner in Mario Party 3. Wario's special move from Mario Kart: Double Dash involves tossing Bob-ombs and Wario must fight King Bob-omb using Bob-ombs in Mario Kart DS. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 has a court named Wario Factory where Bob-ombs come occasionally from elevators or conveyor belts. Those can be picked up and thrown to make them explode. *Oddly, during the end parade of Paper Mario, the Bob-ombs are shown to have arms. This is the only time that the smaller Bob-omb's arms are shown. *Bob-ombs make a cameo appearance in ''The Legend Of Zelda'' series. *In Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, a similar enemy called a Bomb-Bot appears. They behave more like the Bob-ombs in the 3D platforms do: chasing down the player on sight, lighting their fuse, and self-destructing in order to deal damage. Unlike the Super Mario Bob-omb, however, they can be destroyed by nearly any attack before exploding. Gallery File:Bob-omb Artwork - Super Mario Bros. 2.png|Bob-omb from Super Mario Bros. 2 Bobomb-Sprite-SMB3-SNES.gif|Sprite of a Bob-omb from Super Mario Bros. 3, All-Stars version. mario.GIF|A Bob-omb being carried by Mario. 100_628972569.jpg|A Bob-omb in Super Mario Sunshine. Bob-omb (Mario Kart 8).png|A Bob-omb in Mario Kart 8 File:Bob-omb.gif|Bob-omb from The Legend of Zelda. Image:Bob-omb PiT.png|A Bob-omb from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. SPMBobomb.png|An unused sprite of a Bob-omb in Super Paper Mario super-paper-mario - Copy (2).jpg|In Super Paper Mario, a screenshot of a Bob-omb that did not make it into the final game Bob-omb (Mario Kart Wii).png|A Bob-omb in Mario Kart Wii. Navigation }} de:Bob-omb fr:Bob-omb pl:Bob-omb nl:Bob-omb it:Bob-omba es:Bob-Omb pt-br:Bob-Omb da:Bob-omb no:Bob-omb Category:Bob-ombs Category:Species Category:Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Items in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Items in Mario Kart DS Category:Items in Mario Kart Wii Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Super Mario Sunshine Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Enemies Category:Koopa Troop Category:Bowser's Weaponry Category:Enemies Category:Characters in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Characters Category:Items Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Super Princess Peach Enemies Category:Unused Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Bikes in Mario Kart Wii Category:Objects Category:Robots Category:Items in Mario Kart Tour